Lustro
by AFSailor
Summary: Misja Erzy okazuje się trudniejsza, niż na początku się wydawało.


To mia a by prosta robota. Tak przynajmniej s dzi a, bo zwykle w a nie w takich sytuacjach rzeczy proste przestaj by prostymi. Gdyby sama w ciek o mog a j uwolni , pewnie Erza ju nie siedzia aby na krze le, do kt rego przywi zana by a magiczn lin . Niestety, to nie wystarcza o.

A wydawa o si , e nie b dzie to nic trudnego. Do wie y, kt ra by a celem, dotar a w ci gu dw ch dni. Oczywi cie, wej cie by o zamkni te, a wie a otoczona murem, jednak nie by o to wyzwanie dla kogo takiego jak ona. Magiczne blokady za o one na murze nie mog y powstrzyma kogo o takiej mocy. Gdy wkroczy a do wie y, spodziewa a si wszystkich mo liwych pu apek, dlatego porusza a si ostro nie. By a prawie zawiedziona, kiedy wesz a na szczyt, a nic po drodze jej nie zaatakowa o. Czy by w a ciciel zrozumia z kim ma do czynienia i postanowi nie stawia oporu?

Pewna siebie, ruda wojowniczka kopn a drzwi stalowym butem, wywa aj c je jednym kopni ciem. Pomieszczenie, w kt rym si znalaz a, by o spore, wi ksze ni przypuszcza a. Pokryte arrasami ciany, rega y z ksi kami, nawet trzaskaj cy w kominku ogie nic w sumie nadzwyczajnego. Jej wzrok utkwi w siedz cym na bujanym fotelu m czy nie. Wysoki, ogolony, raczej nie przypomina typowego alchemika, kt rzy zwykle byli starymi, brodatymi maniakami, sp dzaj cymi lata w zamkni ciu. Ale to nie mia o adnego znaczenia. Nie przysz a to w ko cu zwiedza .

- Witaj, s ysza em, e kto wszed do rodka m czyzna podni s paruj c fili ank herbaty Widz , e trafi a mi si prawdziwa pi kno . Napijesz si herbatki?  
- adnych sztuczek Erza wypowiedzia a te s owa g osem, kt rego ton zwiastowa k opoty. Ju samo jego brzmienie wywo ywa o u cz onk w gildii l k. M czyzna jednak zdawa si nie zwraca na to uwagi.  
- Rzadko mam go ci, wi c chcia em po prostu by mi y powiedzia , bez ladu niech ci albo wrogo ci w g osie.  
- Gdzie jest kryszta al-racha? rozejrza a, si , nie zdejmuj c r ki z r koje ci miecza. Wola a szybko wzi to, czego szuka a i si st d wynie .  
- Ech, ta dzisiejsza m odzie zero og ady i wychowania westchn m czyzna, odk adaj c na stolik fili ank z herbat . Potem po o y r k na ramieniu fotela i przesun je lekko.

Erza nie wiedzia a, czy by z , e da a si tak zaskoczy , czy si mia z tego, jak banalna by a ta pu apka. Z sufitu opad a metalowa klatka, zamykaj c si wok niej.  
- To wszystko na co ci sta , alchemiku? spyta a Mog rozwali te pr ty w kilka - Nie, oczywi cie e nie odpowiedzia m czyzn z u miechem i chwil potem klatk wype ni g sty, dusz cy dym. Erza od razu wyczu a, e co jest nie tak i wzi a zamach mieczem, ale ten wypad ze sztywniej cych palc w. Opad a na kolana, staraj c si nie oddycha , ale dym dociera do jej rodka przez nos. Zas oni a twarz r k , ale by o za p no. Traci a panowanie nad swoim cia em, a metalowa zbroja zachrz ci a, kiedy nieprzytomna wojowniczka upad a na ziemi , nawet nie czuj c tego. W ostatnim przeb ysku wiadomo ci przekl a to, jak atwo da a si z apa .

Gdy odzyska a wiadomo , nie le a a ju na ziemi, ale siedzia a na krze le. Nie mia a ju na sobie zbroi, by a w samej bieli nie. Pierwszym, naturalnym gestem by a pr ba wstania, ale wtedy dostrzeg a, e jest zwi zana. Na dodatek czu a si dziwnie, jakby s abiej. Zrozumia a, e co blokuje ca jej magiczn moc. Szarpn si , ale mimo e nie by a przecie s aba, nie mog a zerwa wi z w, kt re trzyma y j na tym krze le. Na odg os jej walki m czyzna, kt ry robi co przy stole, odwr ci si . W pomieszczeniu ni by o ju ladu po klatce ani dymie. Zbroja Erzy sta a na stojaku w jednym z rog w pokoju.

- O, obudzi a si . Szybko, przyznaj . Ten gaz zwykle parali uje na kilka dni, a ty ju po kilku godzinach Rzeczywi cie, nie jeste zwyk z odziejk .  
- Uwolnij mnie, bo naprawd spotka ci co nieprzyjemnego warkn a.  
- Och, naprawd ? Pozw l jednak, e najpierw co ci poka . Powinno ci to zainteresowa m wi c to podszed do zakrytego czarnym materia em przedmiotu i przesun go, ustawiaj c naprzeciwko zwi zanej Erzy. Jednym ruchem r ki zsun materia . Przed Erz sta o wielkie, ludzkich rozmiar w lustro, kt rego ramy wykonano z dziwnego, czarnego metalu. Ruda wojowniczka spojrza a na nie.  
- I co to ma by ? spyta a.  
- Patrz pad a odpowied .

Erza widzia a na pocz tku swoje odbicie. Chwil potem jednak dostrzeg a co wi cej. Erza, kt ra by a w lustrze, nie by a przywiazana do krzes a, ale sta a prosto, nadal w swojej zbroi. U miechn a si i oblizuj c wargi, zacz a powoli rozpina sprz czki swojej zbroi. Po chwili jej g rna cz spad a na ziemi . Rozbiera a si nadal, nied ugo od pasa w g r by a zupe nie naga. Jej r ce spocz y na jej du ych piersiach, masuj c je powoli.  
- to to nie jestem ja! krzykn a Erza.  
- Pi kne, prawda?  
- Co to achhhh! Erza j kn a, bo chocia tylko patrzy a, to poczu a, jakby to nie odbicie, ale jej w asne cia o doznawa o tej pieszczoty. Kobieta w lustrze pie ci a w asne piersi, a Erza czu a, jakby kto robi to z jej w asnymi.

- To m j najwi kszy wynalazek powiedzia m czyzna, staj c za Erz i przesuwaj c r k po jej karku. To lustro pokazuje skryte marzenia tego, kto w nie patrzy.  
Erza chcia a zamkn oczy, ale nie mog a oderwa wzroku. By o co perwersyjnie fascynuj cego w tym, jak kobieta w lustrze zdejmowa a doln cz stalowej zbroi.  
- Nie nie - westchn a, kiedy d o tamtej kobiety wsun a si w jej majtki. Wtedy cia o Erzy przeszed dreszcz.  
- Prosz , przesta zakryj to - Ale przecie to twoje w asne fantazje m czyzna bawi si jej d ugimi w osami Sama to tworzysz.  
- Unghh . Erza zacisn a z by, czuj c jak jej ono robi si wilgotne od niewidzialnego dotyku. Spostrzeg a na swoich majtkach ciemn , wilgotn plam , kt ra ros a w miar jak kobieta w lustrze wsuwa a palce jednej r ki coraz g biej. Druga d o bawi a si jej piersi .

Ruda wojowniczka robi a co mog a, ale nie mog a powstrzyma j k w, gdy wszystko stawa o si coraz bardziej intensywne. Czu a dotyk delikatnej, kobiecej d oni, kt ry doskonale zna a, bo by a to jej w asna d o . Mimo e jej r ce przywi zane by y do por czy krzes a. R ka alchemika g adzi a jej twarz, podczas gdy jej w asne odbicie doprowadza o Erz coraz dalej, na kraw d rozkoszy. Czerwona ze wstydu, s ysza a w uszach swoje w asne j ki. Kobieta w lustrze le a a ju na ziemi, zupe nie naga, z jedn r k mi dzy szeroko roz o onymi nogami, a drug na piersiach. Erza nie wiedzia a ju nawet, czy j ki, kt re s yszy w uszach, pochodz z ust tamtej czy z jej w asnych.

Kobieta w lustrze ciska a mocno swoje piersi, a jej r ka mi dzy nogami by a mokra od sok w. Przysun a j do ust i obliza a, po czym znowu wr ci a do masturbacji. Erza poczu a w ustach ten smak.  
- B agam przesta ja zaraz .  
- Ale to tylko spe nienie twoich pragnie .

Erza wyda a z siebie g o ny j k, kiedy orgazm wstrz sn jej cia em. Wypr y a si i wtedy nagle dostrzeg a, e wcale nie jest zwi zana i nie siedzi na krze le, ale le y na pod odze przed lustrem. Jej palce pie ci y jej mokre ono, z kt rego cieka y soki. Oddycha a g boko, czuj c si s abo po intensywnym szczytowaniu, jakie przed chwil prze y a. Nie rozumia a ju nic. Dr a a od namiaru emocji.

Wtedy dostrzeg a, e stoi przed ni m czyzna, ten sam, kt ry to wszystko wywo a . Rozsun on swoj d ug , zielon szat , ukazuj c nagie, umi nione cia o. Z apa Erz za g ow , zatapia d o w jej rudych w osach i przysun do siebie. Wojowniczka bez s owa otworzy a usta, bior c do nich jego stercz cego cz onka. Jej d o wr ci a mi dzy nogi. Masturbuj c si , robi a mu loda. Jej g owa porusza a si szybko, a wolna r ka masowa a jego j dra. Nie rozumia a ju niczego, nie wiedzia a, czy nadal siedzi na krze le i wszystko ogl da w lustrze, czy to si dzieje naprawd , czy mo e to tylko sen. Czu a natomiast rosn c w jej ciele rozkosz, kt r znowu chcia a prze y . Otwiera a usta najszerzej jak si da, bior c go g boko, czuj c, jak dotyka jej gard a.

Erza mia a zamkni te oczy, nie widzia a wi c, jak jej lustrzane odbicie robi to samo, co ona. lina ciek a z jej ust, a r ka porusza a si coraz szybciej, podobnie jak g owa. Alchemik trzyma mocno jej g ow , zmuszaj c j do rytmicznego ruchu, ale Erza nie protestowa a. Jej cia o p on o z rozkoszy. Zapomnia a ju o wszystkim, nie obchodzi o j , co si dzia o i w jakich okoliczno ciach. Po prostu pragn a wi cej. Masturbowa a si tak intensywnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w yciu. Zwykle robi a to podczas lektury swoich ulubionych powiastek, w samotno ci. Ale to by a dzieci ca zabawa w por wnaniu z tym, jak teraz pracowa a jej r ka. To by o co zupe nie nowego, co zakazanego i grzesznego, ale tak poci gaj cego, e nie potrafi a si temu oprze , nawet przy ca ej swojej elaznej woli i twardym charakterze, z kt rych s yn a.

Nagle m czyzna z apa j mocno za w osy i odchyli jej g ow do ty u. Jego nasienie wystrzeli o na jej twarz, prosto do szeroko otwartych ust, ale te na jej policzki, oczy, czo o i w osy. W tej samej chwili Erza znowu dosz a. Upad a na ziemi , czuj c na sobie jego ciep sperm i j cz c g o no, gdy kolejny orgazm przeszywa jej rozpalone cia o. Rozkosz sprawi a, e zamkn a oczy, zapadaj c si w sobie i trac c zmys y.

Kiedy otworzy a oczy, ujrza a nad sob korony drzew, a w uszach s ysza a piew ptak w. Przypomnia a sobie wszystko i pomy la a, e to co prze y a by o snem. Ale zaraz potem dostrzeg a, e le y na ziemi zupe nie naga. Dodatkowo jej twarz lepi a si od zaschni tego na niej nasienia, podobnie jak jej w osy. Powoli podnios a si . I wtedy poczu a co dziwnego mi dzy nogami. Spojrza a tam i dostrzeg a, jak co b yszczy. Si gn a, eby zobaczy zielonkawy klejnot, kt ry przyczepiono kolczykiem do jej echtaczki. Pozna a go od razu to by kryszta al-racha, kt ry mia a zdoby . Wola a nie wiedzie , jak on si tam znalaz , samo wspomnienie tego, przez co przesz a, wywo ywa o w niej uczucie poni enia i wstydu. Si gn a r k po kryszta , ale kiedy jej palce dotkn y go, nagle pot na fala przyjemno ci przesz a przez cia o Erzy, powalaj c ja na ziemi . apa a powietrze jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Orgazm by tak silny, jak nigdy. Powoli podnios a si . W oddali, za drzewami, widzia a kontur wie y. 


End file.
